Bas Sectorate
Introduction Bas is one of the founding members of the original Serene Republics, and the only of which that belongs to the Necazari Federation currently. The Basi are the fathers of space flight and the orchestrators of galactic expansion. Their influence in the field of science is undeniable and have played a significant role in most major scientific breakthroughs. The most notable invention credited to Bas is the Bartel drive, the first FTL drive. Still today they lead the industry with the Bartel M-8. Basi scientists also played a major role in the development of the Tarazi Gateway System, and even rumoured having a hand in the design of the Daghazzats. For centuries they were the galactic leader in spaceship design and manufacture, and their products still command the respect they deserve. The 9th century has bears the mark of social and economical decline in many Basi systems. Early reconstruction efforts after the Elector War was initially successful, but suffered several setbacks. A major economic collapse following the dissolution of Dar'Abbah and Dar'Qacha was a major setback as the Dari sectorates leaned on Basian production and trade to lead their own reconstruction which came to an abrupt halt after the dissolution. A significant brain drain also plays a part as many Basi joined the Great Exodus. Failed colonization efforts and several natural disasters also marred the effort. The generational gap among the Basi has caused a rift which threatens the state of the Basi Republic. Basians have a long tradition of social conventions which in many was has been rejected by the younger generation. Protests are common on Basi worlds. Three predominant movements lead the protests. The Independence Movement wants to declare independence from the Necazari Federation and be a singular state. Its members are found among all demographics. The [AS] want to cede to the Ashanari Confederacy. Opinions are split on why the reason, but all members though agree on their goal. A popular notion is that Bas belongs with the old Serene Republics, while others state that the Serene Directorate has failed Bas and do not agree with the current politics. Loyalists are adamant on elevating their status within the Necazari Federation. Frequently stating their problems will follow them no matter where their allegiance lies. ***wop**** Protests are common on Walou (the capital world) where different factions collide. The [independists] want to declare independence from the Necazari Federation, the [Ashanari Sympathizers] want to cede to the Ashanari Confederacy, while the [Loyalists] want to suppress the revolutionary factions and reaffirm their loyalty to the emperor and the Serene Directorate. If the Trench conflict would escalate into a full blown war, there is a real fear that Basi will erupt into a civil war. A concern already voiced by the current Stader, Drieder Acho. Culture '''Factions:''' Independists Ashanari sympathizers Loyalists The generation gap has also created a divide among the Basi people. A social revolution is on the rise. Basians have always been big on tradition, and the younger generations have begun to reject the basic tenets of Basi tradition that have been in place since before space exploration. Demands of joining the old Serene brotherhood have been vocal, even those of independence, while the ruling echelon is vehemently loyal to the Imperial Seat. Many dissidents have deserted to the Ashanar Confederacy, or even to the Exodus Systems. Civil war is a real possibility, and has been for two decades. The Trench Conflict only fuels the fire of dissidence. The real fear is if the conflict in the Trench escalates into a full blown war, that it will be the final straw that vaults Bas into a civil war. The galaxy owes the Basian people a great debt. They created the Bartel Drive, allowing for FTL. The were the creators of the first space faring vessels. The Basian people have kept up the tradition of being cutting edge in space travel. Even the Tarazi gateways are inspired on Basian technology, and even rumored to have had a direct hand in their creation. The Elector War split the Basian people. As the Ashanar leadership consisted of their historic allies, Copti, Tyraph, and Makatal, it caused a lot of problems. Many defected, either to the Ashanar, or joined the Great Exodus to flee the devastation. Several quadrants and entire worlds revolted. After the war, in many ways, Bas has struggled. It's people who have always been known for ingenuity, a knack for business, with their great wealth of human resources was drained. It's industry and cutting edge technological advancements has suffered, but it still carries the prestige it used to. Bas is a republic, and it's head of state is known as Stader. The current Stader is Drieder Acho Culturally, they are largely Coptic. Key Systems Walou (Capital) Graaf Ambroos Douk Tychtel Aarter =